Living Dead (Verse)
|-|Romero's Dead Continuity= |-|John Russo's Living Dead Continuity= Summary The Living Dead series is a series of six zombie horror films created by George A. Romero beginning with the 1968 film "Night of the Living Dead" directed by Romero and co-written with John A. Russo. The franchise predominantly centers on different groups of people attempting to survive during the outbreak and evolution of a zombie apocalypse. The latest installment of the series, Survival of the Dead, was released in 2009, with Rise of the Living Dead, a prequel film written and directed by Cameron Romero (son of George) in the works. A sixth sequel taking place after Land of the Dead, titled Road of the Dead, is also in development. After Night of the Living Dead's initial success, the two creators split in disagreement regarding where the series should head, and since the film was in the public domain, each was able to do what they liked with the continuity of their projects. Romero went on to direct five additional Dead films, while Russo branched into literary territory, writing Return of the Living Dead, which was later loosely adapted into a film of the same name and would have its own franchise. George A. Romero's classic Night Of The Living Dead has at least 28 sequels and follow-ups. The following films are technically part of the series that started in 1968, as they took Night of the Living Dead as canon. As such, George A. Romero's version is here considered to be the main continuity in the series. Note: Within versus threads, the original poster should specify which incarnation of the Zombies that is being used. Main Movies of the Series George A. Romero's Dead Continuity * Night of the Living Dead (1968) * Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Day of the Dead (1985) * Land of the Dead (2005) * Diary of the Dead (2007) * Survival of the Dead (2009) John Russo's Continuity * The Return of the Living Dead (O'Bannon, 1985) * Return of the Living Dead Part II (Ken Wiederhorn, 1988) * Return of the Living Dead 3 (Brian Yuzna, 1993) * Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis (Ellory Elkayem, 2005) * Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (Ellory Elkayem, 2005) Power of the Verse A verse similar to the real world in the current military technology. But it differs from the real world because the dead can return to life. Of the Dead Human characters such as Riley Denbo range from athlete physically to Building level (While equipped with Dead Reckoning). The speed of the verse is around athletic human level for human characters with supersonic attack speed with weapons. The Zombies varies in types (their speed, intelligence and threat depends on the type), while some zombies can be took down by regular humans, the most evolved ones are extremely dangerous and hard to kill or contain by normal means: * The zombies have wiped out most of humanity. * Zombies' attack potencies vary between types. They range from Below Average to Wall level. * Zombies can only die from a severe brain trauma. * In high numbers they can destroy a city in a few hours. * Zombies can learn how to use weapons. * They can communicate between each other. Living Dead The zombies in this movie differ from those in Night of the Living Dead. Return's interpretation of zombies has influenced the versions used in other culture, particularly regarding their hunger for brains and their constant vocalization of this hunger. *They are fast and can run. *They are as strong and intelligent as they were in their previous life, and they can also speak sometimes. *They can form words despite their physical degradation. *Instead of hunting humans for their flesh, they hunt for the humans' brains, stating that only their consumption eases the pain of being dead. *It appears that injuries to their brains do not have any effect and the only way to fully destroy them is to cremate their bodies, although the ensuing smoke spreads contagious gas. All zombies in this movie were created due to exposure to the 2-4-5 Trioxin chemical in either gas or liquid form. The bite of a zombie does not spread the contagion unlike most of the other movies in the series. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: *Apex Predator X *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Dark-Carioca Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles Of the Dead File:El_dia_de_los_muertos_1985_1_(1).jpg|'Zombie (George A. Romero)'|link= Zombie (George A. Romero) Return of the living Dead File:7578565598_7fd3386dbb_b.jpg|'Zombie (Return of the living Dead)'|link= Zombie (Return of the living Dead) Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:Comicbooks Category:Games Category:The Dead Universe